


Another Castle

by 437411



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Large Cock, Messy, Multi, Pillory, dubcon, light cum inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/437411/pseuds/437411
Summary: Princess Peach gets kidnapped by Bowser, pilloried, and fucked by his underlings before the king takes his pleasure.





	Another Castle

All Peach could see was the back of Bowser's shell as he carried her over his shoulder, one arm holding her legs securely, the other firmly grabbing her ass through her long, pink dress. He had brought her into a dark room, which wasn't unusual, but this one was large and, from the sound of it, not empty.

Before she had a chance to think about the implications, she was unceremoniously plopped down on her feet and spun around, Bowser grabbing her wrists and pinning them behind her back in one hand.

There were no windows, just a single lamp hanging from the high ceiling, illuminating the room barely enough to let her see that it was lined with Bowser's clansmen - a large crowd of rough looking, powerfully built turtle warriors, most of them leering hungrily at the captive princess.

The device she saw in the middle of the room, however, was even more concerning. Two metal poles sticking up from the floor with a thick plank mounted between them at groin-height, pierced with three holes - one larger in the middle, and a smaller one on each side.

Peach knew well enough what such a thing was used for, and squirmed helplessly against the turtle king's grasp.

Bowser laughed and grabbed the front of her dress, shredding the fabric with ease and pulling it off her, leaving the princess in her crown, shoes, and lacy white fabric: a choker, bra, panties, long gloves and stockings. Her pumps were glittering and red - even redder than Peach's cheeks as she felt the eyes of the warriors upon her shamefully bare body.

"Prepare it!" Bowser snapped, and one of his men quickly fiddled with the pillory, lifting the top half of the board.

Peach struggled, but there was no use resisting Bowser as he shoved her head down, bending her over until her torso was level with the floor and forcing her neck into the middle hole. Holding her there with one hand, he pulled her right arm up and shoved it in the next hole. A nod to the warrior, and he grasped her wrist, holding it in place while Bowser set her left arm into position.

She couldn't see it, but felt and heard the upper half of the board clunk into position, and the sound of something metallic being turned.

Then, the leathery hands let go, and she pushed up against the pillory, trying to lift it off her.

It did not budge.

Bowser laughed and tore the bra and panties off her as well - leaving little doubt in her mind about what was to hapen to her.

"Her sweet royal cunt is mine," Bowser proclaimed to the assembled warriors, one rough hand settling on Peach's ass and gliding down to rub across the smooth lips of her pussy, prompting a squeal from the princess. "Do what you want with the rest of her!"

Still laughing, the king strode from the room, leaving his helpless captive surrounded on all sides by leering men, and the sinking realization that she would becoming intimately familiar with every single one of them before the night was over.

The one who had helped secure her in place was first to take his pleasure. He stepped in front of her, cock already erect and with a fat bead of precum at the tip. He pushed it against her lips, smudging her bright pink lipstick, but peach held her mouth shut, glaring up. 

The man pulled back a little, letting his cock tilt up, showing her the traces of pink from her lips smeared across its glistening tip. Then, he reached down and pinched her nose shut. 

Forced to open her mouth to breathe, Peach naturally soon found it filled with his pointed cock, sliding deep without hesitation, until its swelling tip was grinding against the back of her throat, and paused for a moment. 

Gagging around its girth, she had no means to prevent him from pushing further until he bottomed out in her throat. 

When he pulled out again, his cock glistened with sticky drool and the root was ringed pink with her lipstick, thin streaks of it fading down the fat shaft.

Grinning, he smeared his slippery cock over Peach's face, coating it with precum and her drool before sinking it in her mouth again. 

Eyes watering, Peach gagged again as it visibly stretched her slender throat, her choker digging into her skin.

Now, he began to fuck her in earnest, sliding his girth back and forth, rocking her where she stood. She could feel her crown wobble on top of her head. It was pinned to her hair, so it wouldn't fall off easily - but even if it had, it would be a distant distraction compared to the sensation of the thick turtle cock forcing its way in and out of her gullet, triggering her gag reflex again and again. 

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she choked on it, and the sight of the grinning man in front of her grew blurry as he continued to pound away, flattening her nose against his plastron every time he bottomed out.

Then, as she expected him to pull out for another thrust, he instead stopped, fully buried in her throat.

Maybe she had thought it was over with that. But she soon realized that he wasn't finished - merely holding her steady in place for the next humiliation to come.

Tough, leathery hands latched on to her plush buttocks and no matter how she may try to squeeze them together, easily forced them apart.

Something long, hot, and wet slapped across her exposed asshole and began to... 

_Oh!_ Peach realized as the thing kneaded the valley between her buttocks and the tight little hole there. _It's his tongue!_

But the cock in her throat was a more pressing concern. Buried fully without a moment of respite, her nose flattened against the hard shell of the warrior in front of her, her head was beginning to spin from lack of oxygen. She gurgled, the noise nearly choked by the thick shaft - but the vibrations in her throat had perhaps been enough, as the man pulled back, extracting his sloppy cock from her throat and mouth, and as she gratefully panted, interrupted by the occasional cough as she drew spit down the wrong way, he rubbed his prick against her face, leaving trails of glistening pre-mixed throat goo across her skin, tinged pink in places by traces of lipstick.

The tongue began to prod and pry at her asshole. Peach made a soft noise, her toes curling in her pumps, but once again was prevented from dwelling on the sensation.

The slimy cock in front of her plunged back into her open mouth, and back down her throat.

"Gllkk-!"

Peach convulsed as she gagged, throat tightening around the intrusion, but it did nothing to stop it from plunging balls deep once more, until his stomach met her nose and forehead.

Throat full, trying to focus on not gagging, she barely heard movement to the sides, noticed it out of the corner of her eyes.

Someone grabbed her wrists and hands, which were balled into fists, strong grips forcing her to uncurl her fingers.

Something warm, thick, and round slapped against her gloved palms, and she felt her fingers forced back down to curl around the two shafts - the two cocks, naturally, that had been pressed into her hands, and now began to thrust, not so much forcing her to jack them as using her hands as cocksleeves for their pleasure.

The cock in her throat began to pull out, then thrust, once more establishing a rhythm that allowed her to breathe a little on the backstroke.

Her fingers twitched and gripped tighter as she gagged, eyes and nose running as that cock continued to massage her throat. The owners of those cocks seemed to chuckle, pumping a little faster. The shafts in her hands were long enough that they could bump her cheeks with the tips, and their owners seemed to delight in doing so, smearing their precum on her skin. More still trickled down the shafts and soaked into her gloves, darkening the fine white silk and making it cling to her palms and fingers.

There was nothing she could do to stop them, her hands far too weak to resist their grips, each hand - or rather, her entire body - merely a toy for them to fuck.

Gradually they picked up the pace, and the tips rammed harder against her face, sliding against her cheeks. Knowing what was coming, Peach squeezed her eyes shut - and soon felt both cocks begin to swell and pulsate.

The one on her left came first, spurting thick, heavy jizz across her face, pouring down to drip from her chin, soaking into her hair, jet after jet.

The other one came before the first finished, and now her face was completely coated, preventing her from opening an eye. She could feel the mess dribble down as it showered her in warm spurts, felt how sticky it was every time the cock in her throat bottomed out and her face rubbed against its owner's abdomen, leaving strings of goo hanging between them.

He was showing remarkable stamina, lasting as long as he had in the princess' warm, wet mouth, but even he was finding his limits. Peach squealed and almost opened her eyes a little to stare down as she felt that cock swell inside her, stretching her throat even wider. She had been getting used to it, a little, and not gagging so much as she had at first - but that all went out the window now. Her body shook and heaved with muffled choking, retching noises as the swelling cock violated her gullet and then finally erupted, shooting deep down her throat, where she didn't even have the choice of swallowing or not. Her asshole clenched around the tongue that was invading her from the other side, but it did nothing to slow its movements as its unseen owner continued to fuck her back door.

Sighing contentedly, the man in front of her pulled out, softening cock flopping from her gaping mouth, followed by a slimy cocktail of cum, phlegm, and spit pouring down her chin and spattering on the floor.

Peach panted and drooled, coughed and dribbled, but she was not left to recover for long.

Another warrior stepped in front of her and his cock soon rubbed against her lips, as if trying to re-paint them with precum instead of her fading lipstick.

She didn't even struggle as it pushed into her mouth. A little smaller than the one before, but still uncomfortably big for her mouth, not to mention her throat.

"Ourgh!" Peach made a wet sound as she was skewered, and the man wasted no time getting moving, ramming himself balls deep with every thrust, then pulling out nearly halfway before shoving his prick back inside.

Meanwhile, the tongue in her asshole sped up, thrusting deep, spreading her sphincter wider around it.

Between gags, Peach whimpered. Oh, why did her ass feel so _good_...?

Her cunt twitched, heating and flushing, lips swelling and parting.

But just as she was beginning to enjoy the sensation, the long, slippery tongue pulled back, leaving her asshole cold and twitching as it tried to close up.

It never got a chance. A fat, pointed cocktip, coated in something thicker and slicker than just precum, pushed its way inside, and Peach squealed shrilly as it rammed deep in her, stretching her poor asshole painfully. Her eyes opened wide, lashes sending droplets of spunk flying, but she still saw little beads of it glittering there as she blinked, and drops stung her already watering eyes.

She had expected to hurt from the cock in her ass, and she definitely did - but surprisingly, it didn't feel _that_ bad, even to start with.

It was actually really easy to get used to!

Two or three thrusts into her ass and some of her noises might have been mistaken for moans - when she wasn't squeaking or grunting because of a particularly hard thrust, or gagging on the cock in her throat.

But she was doing that less now, and the sounds shifted more towards gasping, whimpering, and choked-back moans.

Soon, she had two fresh cocks in her hands, but they weren't the only ones. Now she could hear more movement around her, and then there were more cocks rubbing against her, one on her left prodding a hanging breast, making it jiggle, one on the other side slapping against her right buttock repeatedly, spreading precum on her pale skin.

Soon she had cocks prodding her tits from both sides, and then, almost in unison, the owners of those cocks reached under her and grabbed her breasts in their large, rough hands, holding them still as they ground their cocks against the soft, supple flesh, leaving thick layers of precum on her skin.

Peach shuddered. She hadn't realized how sensitive her breasts had become, how stiff her nipples had grown.

But the men at her sides quickly noticed, and made approving noises. The one on her left shifted his grip and began to rub his cock purposefully back and forth across the nub, while the other was content to keep grinding against the side and lower slope while his fingers kneaded and pinched.

The cock that had been smacking her ass was grinding now as well, a hand keeping it pressed against her as it smeared slimy pre on her skin, enough that it was dribbling down her thigh, and she gurgled as she felt the warm fluid start to soak into her stocking. For a moment she could just picture the way it looked, cloudy spunk staining white cloth dark, staining expensive fabric...

Then, the cock in her asshole began to throb, and the man behind her increased his efforts, pounding her deep and hard, smacking against her thighs and ass, and with every thrust she felt his cock swell, a jet of spunk shooting deep into her body.

He pulled out and she squealed as his cock slipped down across her cunt and clit, jumping and wobbling - and several of the men laughed.

It wasn't a cock that came next, but a hand, strong and leathery like all the rest, that gripped her pussy and rubbed it with little finesse, palm grinding into her plush lips and stiff clit. 

She was slick, and knew it wasn't just the cum trickling down from her ass. And no matter how unrefined the stimulation, it was making her head spin and her spine tingle.

Squealing and swaying, she felt her hands tightening on the cocks pressed into them, to the apparent delight of the men, who grunted and laughed, thrusting faster, slimy pricks prodding her cheeks, shafts sliding against her palms. Their precum was dribbling further and further, making a mess of her gloves, but right now that was the least of her worries.

She moaned, toes digging into the soles of her pumps.

A large hand slapped her left asscheek, and the cock on her right quickly withdrew to be replaced by another hand spanking the slick flesh.

The hand underneath continued to knead.

With a muffled wail, Princess Peach orgasmed helplessly, legs wobbling under her, back arching, cunt throbbing against the hand roughly manipulating it, her asshole twitching, her teeth scraping the cock stretching her mouth.

Someone shoved a fat finger up her ass and thrust rapidly, while the hands on her cheeks alternated their movements, impacts accompanied by wet smacks and jolting her body, making the pillory rattle.

Finally, as her orgasm waned, the hands and cocks all withdrew, and she sagged, panting through her nose, knees knocking together. 

They gave her a few moments to collect herself, the one in her mouth even pulled out fully and let her breathe - though perhaps it was more in fear of her teeth than any real concern. Drooling and panting, Peach hung limp, heart pounding. 

But she was still nowhere near fully recovered when the men around her grew tired of waiting. The slippery cock in front of her pushed back inside, beginning to fuck her mouth with short thrusts, and a finger prodded her now fully tightened asshole, smearing goopy lube on the sensitive ring and prying it open, then pulling out only to be replaced with a cock.

Her hands were once more forced to grip heavy cocks, and one by one she felt them begin to rub against her body again - her breasts, her belly, her ass, her thighs, cocks were pushed against her and began to grind. Her jaw ached, mouth stretched wide, throat relentlessly fucked. She convulsed every so often as it made her gag, holes and hands tightening on the cocks, predictably doing little to stop them from pumping.

Rather, it had the opposite effect, as the thrusts came harder and faster, the cocks throbbing and dribbling across her face and body and inside her stretching holes. She swallowed instinctively around the one in front, wincing, feeling hot tears trickling down her jizz-coated cheeks.

The man in front of her lasted nowhere near as long as the one before him. With a groan, he yanked his prick free and gave it a few strokes with his hand, once more forcing her to close her eyes as he painted her face white and slimy.

The cocks in her hands followed soon after, throbbing and spurting, leaving the princess with a triple coating of jizz, thick and gooey. She felt it slide down her face and drip off her nose and chin as she rocked where she stood, pounded from behind, jostled from both sides by hands and cocks touching and teasing and grinding.

One by one, the ones responsible for those touches began to orgasm as well. Hot spunk squirted across her left breast. The hand that was holding on to it rubbed the mess across her supple skin and withdrew, leaving white goo to slowly pour down and drip from the stiff nipple as her tit swung with every thrust into her ass.

One spurted across her back, drawing warm lines across her skin and leaving cooling fluid to trickle down her sides.

Shuffling noises erupted behind her and the cock in her ass pulled out - only for the one that had been grinding against her buttock to slide in and hilt in her ass just in time to release its load, jet after jet, enough that she could swear she actually felt the weight of it inside her.

The moment he was done, the man pulled out and slapped her ass hard, and another cock plugged her gaping, dripping hole; she couldn't tell if it was the same one that had pulled out earlier or not.

Nor did she have time to think about it. Someone wiped her face with a rag, getting the jizz out of her eyes - and the first thing she saw as she opened them was another cock headed for her mouth.

Knowing full well there was no use struggling, Peach obediently opened up and gazed down at the shaft in front of her, wrapping her lips around it tightly and pressing her tongue up against it, welcoming it as it pushed into her mouth, and then deeper still.

This time she managed to throat it completely without gagging - at least until he began to thrust, and she squealed and glugged and choked on his cock too, just like the one before.

Jizz gushed against the right side of her chest, creamy ropes clinging to her skin, slowly sliding down towards the breast.

The cock in her ass picked up the pace, and the one in her mouth began to match it, both thrusting at the same time, over and over until she felt her poor asshole stretch as the cock inside swelled and began to throb, filling her rectum with yet another load. 

He continued fucking her fast and hard for another couple of minutes before suddenly pulling out, leaving her hole to twitch, cum pouring down her cunt and thighs in big globs until another fat shaft plugged it again.

Another set of pricks pressed against her palms, and now they let her grip them on her own, not bothering to keep her fingers wrapped around their shafts as they fucked her hands and rubbed their slick tips against her cheeks, soon leaving her almost as messy as before.

Hands and cocks groped and stroked and humped, hot against her sensitive skin. Peach moaned and choked, not bothering to even try to hold back the noises now. 

It seemed there was no end to it. 

Another load in her ass. 

Another stray cumshot across her back, her face, her tits, her legs, her reddening buttocks. 

Another cock in her ass, another cock in her mouth, each hand occupied again and again. 

When her face was too messy, the wet rag came back and wiped her off so she could see. She seemed to lapse into a trance where all she knew was cocks and cum, filling all her senses.

Man after man fucked her face and came down her throat, sometimes deep enough that she barely needed to swallow, sometimes high enough that she had to guzzle it down as fast as she could or risk it overflowing, gushing and bubbling from her nose.

Cock after cock pressed into her eagerly grasping hands, pumped away, and left a warm coating on her cheeks.

Load after load went into her twitching ass. Some of the men rubbed their cocks over her cunt and throbbing clit before or after plunging into her ass, some pawed roughly at her with their leathery hands, but they all heeded their master's words and not a single one made to fuck that aching, dripping hole, stuffing their fat pricks in the princess' tight little asshole instead, stretching her carelessly and pounding her until she was almost dancing where she stood as she squirmed in the pillory, not sure if she wanted to pull away from the roughly thrusting cocks or impale her ass harder on them - and offer herself up for the equally rough hands that occasionally spanked her, each slap sending a flash of light through her head and a hot wave through her body.

Her gloves and stockings were fully soaked through with sweat and cum now, letting her skin glow pink through the thin, white silk. Some of the warriors seemed to have deliberately aimed for the fabric as they came, rubbing their flared cocks against Peach's smooth, creamy thighs and spilling their loads down her shapely legs. Her sparkling red pumps were full of warm, slippery spunk. Some of the men had even pulled them off her and rubbed their cocks against the princess' dainty feet until they blew their loads. Some pulled away and jizzed directly into her shoes before slipping them back on, making their spunk squish between her toes, while others simply kept going, staining the silk directly with their seed. 

Still more went down her convulsing throat and up her still-tight, twitching, clenching anus, pooling the mingled turtle-cum inside Peach's body. And no matter how much of it she choked up, how much went up the wrong way and squirted from her flaring nostrils when they ejaculated in her mouth, no matter how much poured out of her well-fucked ass, dripped on the floor or spilled down her thighs when they pulled out, there was always more and she could feel her body fill and _stretch_ to accommodate it, a heavy weight deep inside her belly.

Soon she could hear a change in the noises of the men around her, and knew it was visible in her body, her stomach no longer flat and trim, but bloating with the cum she was fed, hanging down underneath her body, jiggling as she was jostled back and forth between two hard bodies, one huge cock noisily plunging in and out of her throat, another ramming deep in her royal asshole, pounding her rounded buttocks with hard, noisy impacts.

Peach convulsed in yet another orgasm as a leathery, three-fingered hand slapped roughly against the swell of her growing stomach, making her quake in her bonds, heels wobbling and scraping on the cum-slick floor, the only thing preventing all that spunk from spurting out of her abused orifices being the cocks plugging them. She still retched and spilled a thin trail of cum-mixed, sticky spit down her chin, her nose burning as a thicker rivulet made its way around the top of the cock in her throat and poured from her nostrils, coating the pumping shaft in front of her, making its passage between her bruised lips slicker and smoother.

Laughter erupted around her as the men waiting their turns watched the princess mounted like a breeding sow, stroking their cocks and imagining what they would do to the helpless woman come their turn.

Another leathery finger found her clitoris, deliberately grinding against the sensitive bud, and Peach whimpered around the cock in her throat as it brought her another orgasm, her jaw aching as she tried not to bite down, slippery toes curling in her cum-filled pumps.

The cock in her ass deposited its load, mingling with the mess inside her and was replaced - not with another cock this time, but a finger, then another, another, and she squealed as a fourth forced its way inside, forcefully pulling her hole open, gaping her ass shamefully.

The hand on her clit slid up her slippery belly and gave it another slap. Peach's eyes widened and she once more tried to choke up the jizz she'd swallowed, but her throat was still too full. But the impact still sent a river of cum gushing from her ass, allowing it to mostly empty before the fingers pulled out and allowed her body to start tightening up again. 

But it was no surprise when, after a few moments, a fresh, hard shaft was forced inside her emptied ass and began to pump away.

Even with most of the cum forced out of that hole, she still felt a stretching weight in her belly, and as the cock in her mouth poured another load down her throat - deep down, where not even a drop could escape - and as she felt her stomach fill even further, she knew she couldn't contain it forever.

She didn't need a hand on her belly this time. 

"Urrrkk-!"

As the cock slipped free from her mouth, tip tickling her gag reflex one last time, Peach was helpless to stop the mingled loads from gushing up her throat and pouring down her chin from her gaping mouth.

But even that wasn't enough for the men. Two hands wrapped around her waist and squeezed her tummy hard, and the princess gurgled as the flow of cum increased, gushing forcefully now, even forcing its way into her nasal cavity and spurting out her nostrils as well.

She barely had a chance to take a single sputtering breath, choking and coughing, before her throat was occupied again.

Her hair was matted down and hanging heavy and soaked around her face, as messy as the rest of her. Someone had poured a bunch of spunk into her crown, and now it was pouring down underneath it, covering her head and neck. Not a single part of the princess was untouched by cum - except for the depths of her cunt, sensitive and begging for attention.

And still, there was no respite, the warriors pounding and groping, grinding and spanking and pinching away at her flesh, making their helpless captive squirm and orgasm, moan and squeal. 

There was only one of her, a single human girl, and they were all large, powerful men, most capable of going multiple rounds, fucking her mouth or ass at least once and still having enough left to give her body a good coating.

Orgasm after orgasm rocked Peach's body, and her moans gradually grew quieter, her squirming and rocking weaker and unsteadier. Her head spun, her teary vision swam and darkened. The hard shell in front of her, rapidly rocking back and forth as the man it belonged to pumped her throat with his cock, was a featureless blur. Even the noises of the pillory rattling, the smacking, slapping of hips and hands against her ass, the slimy wet sounds of cocks pounding sloppy holes, began to grow hazy.

Eventually she hung limp and silent, barely aware, just gagging weakly from time to time, hands unable to maintain their grips on the cocks pressing against them. But it was not until her legs finally gave out entirely, forcing the men to forcibly hold her upright, that they finally seemed to think they had enough. The ones pounding away at her deposited their loads into her belly, once more heavy and swollen, and pulled out, at last leaving her empty.

She dreamily felt them unlock the pillory and lower her aching body to the floor, laying her in the small lake of mixed cum that had formed underneath her, either dripping off her body, pouring down her legs, or gushed from her ass or mouth.

Even then she wasn't messy enough for them, and she heard them grunting and stroking themselves as she lay limp on her back. Soon cum was raining down on her from all sides, warm and slimy, covering her from head to toe.

They were still going by the time she finally blacked out, knowing full well that this ordeal was only the beginning.

Even in her dreams, fat turtle cocks were plunging mercilessly in and out of her ass and throat, carefully avoiding her yearning, needy cunt.


End file.
